


Can(t) Speak French

by dollalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: (also i wanted an excuse to do more song-fics with girls aloud), F/F, i wrote this bc i wanted to explore the s12 girls characterization, so like. enjoy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Though Gigi technically can speak French, she finds impossible to even speak at all whenever Nicky is around.
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode
Kudos: 51





	Can(t) Speak French

**Author's Note:**

> this has no reason to exist this early in the season. as said in the tags, i pretty much wanna explore the girls personalities... thats why im writing about only two of them... yeah
> 
> the bolded dialogue indicates they’re speaking in French, because I didn’t want Google Translate to do me dirty

“So, you’re telling me that out of _all_ the people working in this office, _I’m_ the only one that speaks French? How?” Gigi inquired in complete astonishment. Yvie nodded with a sigh.

“Apparently, yes. Most of our employees know Spanish, Russian, Chinese, Farsi…” She listed, trailing off a little. “Hardly anyone listed being fluent in French when they applied for their jobs. The only other employee that knew French is Katya, and as we all know she quit to work in her wife’s make-up company,” Yvie pointed out, punctuating the annoyance in her tone with an eye roll.

Gigi suppressed a smile. She’d been working there for mere months, and she didn’t really know who this Katya was, but she was thankful that she quit. Up until now, she’d just been the typical new employee that serves coffee, runs from here to there to deliver papers and almost nobody took seriously due to the fact that she was the youngest girl around.

“When is Miss Doll arriving?” She asked, trying not to show how excited she actually was.

Yvie looked at her wrist watch and then back at Gigi.

“In an hour or so after lunch.”

Soon after Gigi was dismissed to go back to work until it was time for the meeting, and she had the biggest smile in her face as she walked back to her desk.

After having thrown her hopes and dreams of being a fashion designer to the trash, she decided to move to New York with a friend that was going to study at the city. She went around applying for jobs until she got where she was on Charles Building Company.

Though her mother had offered her a million times to send her money to pay rent and buy groceries so she could go back to college —she always insisted she had a good eye for design and fashion, being more sad than upset when she quit college— Gigi always declined, saying they lived just fine from Gigi’s paycheck, her income from the little side business she had as a make-up artist, and the money Crystal parent’s sent their daughter.

Being financially stable didn’t mean she was happy with her job, though — most days she was bored out her mind and she didn’t have any friends despite having worked there for half a year now. The closest thing she had to a friend being Jackie Cox, one of the Company’s lawyers, and she didn’t even know if she could consider Jackie a friend; she was nice to everyone.

So when she sat back at her desk, instead of paying attention to Raven’s voice that shouted from the other side of the room to bring her a coffee, she decided to do some research on Nicky Doll.

Who knew, if she excelled at this she’d probably get promoted to a higher position and people would stop treating her like a kid.

According to Google, Nicky Doll was a French businesswoman known for both her fashion sense and cutthroat attitude when negotiating. She used to be one of France’s most beloved models, and now she was a designer herself, among having investments of all kinds.

Gigi knitted her brows in a frown, starring at a picture of Nicky in her latest fashion show. What kind of business would she want to make with Charles Building Company?

*

“Yes, mom, I’m wearing the red suit. You know this one fits me like a glove and I only wear the pink one on Fridays because it’s comfortable and on Fridays I hang out with the girls after work,” Gigi rambled as she rushed through her lunch, trying to not let her phone fall from the crook of her neck.

Lunch time was almost over and Gigi had taken advantage of it to call her mom and get herself ready before Nicky arrived, vibrating with excitement.

Her mom was telling her how proud of her she was —and also kind of rubbing in her face that she had been right about sending her to French classes since she was little— when Gigi looked at the time and realized she had to go back to her desk and finish reading the contracts before the meeting.

She said her usual goodbyes and packed her lunch back in her lunchbox, heading towards the door of the rooftop, taking a last glimpse of New York’s busy streets before she was going down the stairs.

The rooftop was her favorite part of the whole building; it was mostly deserted when the company wasn’t using it for fancy parties, and Gigi loved it — the view was amazing, and she didn’t have to think on her co-workers purposefully leaving her out when they all got lunch together.

Gigi was humming a song as she went to call the elevator, but she was surprised when, without having pressed any buttons, its doors opened and she saw two people having an argument in a language that clearly wasn’t English.

Gigi’s heart jumped when she noticed this was Nicky Doll. _Holy shit_.

“ _Stop pressing more buttons, Leila! You act like a child that’s never been in an elevator,”_ Nicky huffed, folding her arms. Hesitantly, Gigi stepped into the elevator, making Nicky aware of her presence and causing her to suddenly straighten her position and soften up her expression. “Good evening, Miss,” she politely greeted her with a nod.

Gigi inhaled sharply, all her French knowledge was suddenly gone and her throat was dry.

The photos _definitely_ didn’t do Nicky any justice. She was nothing short of stunning in person, and Gigi was suddenly nervous at the thought of having to spend a lot of time with her as the negotiations went on.

The doors closed and Gigi somehow felt as if there wasn’t any air.

“ _Good evening, Miss Doll_ ,” she replied with a croaky voice. She bit her tongue and a blush covered her cheeks, as Nicky Doll looked her from head to toe with an indecipherable look. “I— I’m pleased to meet you,” she immediately said after, trying to not let her voice tremble.

“And you are…?” Nicky asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

Gigi gulped, even if she didn’t mean it, she looked very intimidating.

“My name’s Gigi Goode and I’ll be your interpreter during the negotiations,” she informed with a shy smile, and Nicky tilted her head to the side.

“What a coincidence, then, to find you just when we thought we were lost,” Nicky said, turning to see her assistant. “This is my assistant, Leila, and it’s safe to say us both were surprised when we arrived and there was no one to receive us and show us around.” Gigi felt Nicky scrutinizing her, and she mentally cursed Yvie.

 _‘An hour after lunch my ass,’_ she thought.

“My apologies for that, our boss was under the impression that you’d arrive later on, we weren’t expecting you so early,” she explained, with her tone full of embarrassment.

Gigi thought she deserved a raise after this; apologizing in behalf of the whole company wasn’t part of her contract.

Nicky suddenly opened her eyes widely and looked at Leila.

“ _You got the time zones messed up again when you e-mailed them, didn’t you?_ ” She inquired, folding her arms. Leila instantly looked mortified and began apologizing profusely, but Nicky dismissed her with a wave of her hand. “ _Whatever, it’s already done. Make sure you double check the next time_.”

Nicky turned to see Gigi with an apologetic look.

“My apologies for the confusion, Miss Goode. My assistant is still learning,” she said, rubbing her temples.

Gigi nodded understandingly and glanced briefly at the assistant. She’d be lying if she didn’t see herself in her; she used to constantly fuck things up when she began working there. How had Yvie not fired her was beyond her.

The elevator soon was in silence and Nicky pulled out her phone, slightly leaning against the wall.

Gigi tried so hard to not stare at her, but it was nearly impossible. Nicky just had _something_ in her that made her incredibly alluring.

“I like your suit, where did you get it?” Leila complimented, snapping Gigi from her thoughts. She blinked repeatedly before she realized what she’d asked her.

“Thank you! Oh, my mom made it,” she replied with a toothy smile, twirling a little.

Nicky looked up from her phone, eyeing her curiously.

“Your mom is very talented, Miss Goode,” Nicky said, taking a step forward and inspecting every little detail on Gigi’s suit, as Gigi fidgeted with her hands behind her back. “I have to admit, your mother’s work is very polished, and it looks like something that’d be sold at Paris finest boutiques.” Nicky smiled at Gigi, locking eyes with her.

Gigi’s cheeks got a slight rosy tone, the wide smile still present in her face.

“Thank you, Miss, that means a lot coming from you,” she replied, just when the elevator’s doors opened again.

“Miss Gigi, would you do me the favor of showing me around?” Nicky inquired, and Gigi nodded right away.

As soon as they stepped out of the elevator, Nicky softly interlocked her arm with Gigi’s and looked expectantly at her, batting her eyelashes a little.

“Lead the way, Miss Goode.”

Gigi felt her face burning, but she mechanically started walking, unable to form a coherent sentence.

**Author's Note:**

> got a request? i have time. hmu on tumblr @chachkisalpaca


End file.
